


Reunion

by DrDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Boys In Love, Episode Fix-it, Episode: s08e07 A Little Slice of Kevin, First Time, M/M, Pining, Post-Purgatory, Sam Finds Out, Smut, Top Castiel, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrDestiel/pseuds/DrDestiel
Summary: Dean is having dreams about Cas after he gets back from Purgatory, he thinks he is losing his mind. And Sam walks in on something he never saw coming.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut, please be kind. Also kudos make me smile and comments feed my soul!

Dean had been dreaming about Cas. God, _dreaming_ was not the right word. It was so real, so immersive. 3D Imax had nothing on it. He swears he wakes up with the taste of Cas on his lips. It guts him every time. Ever since he broke out of Purgatory he has been in Hell. If he knew what he was trading, he would never have left. Cas in some god-forsaken monster heaven was infinitely better than _no Cas_. He ached from it, constantly. He learned about pain from Alistair -the master of torture, but even the demon had never brought Dean close to _this_ desolation.

 Sam figured Dean was just doing what Dean did. Bury traumatic experiences using the trusted BBB method -Brood, booze and Boobs. Dean was just craftier about hiding the boobs part this time. So far he hadn’t walked in on his brother and some bar skank- or two- and he was not going to complain about that. Dean was just working through the horror that must have been purgatory, but honestly his brother seemed more affected by it than he had when he got back from Hell. And wasn’t that supposed to be a worse place? And he had been there _forty years_ instead of just one. Maybe Dean had just reached some kind of psychic threshold for trauma. God knows they have had more than their fair share.

 Dean had been back for 3 weeks now and still hadn’t elaborated on his experiences, not even when he was fall down drunk, which seemed to Sam was almost every night. He made the mistake of asking about Cas again last night. Dean had almost punched him before storming out, and he still wasn’t back. Whatever had gone down there – Dean clearly wasn’t getting over it any time soon. Sam’s imagination was driving him crazy, what could have happened to the Angel? Cas had died more than once before and- sure, it always _affected_ Dean, but he’d never seen him this cut up about anyone. Not even their Dad.

 Dean was driving the Impala down a country road- he had had to get away from Sam last night. Away from everything and had ended up sleeping under a tree in some clearing in the middle of nowhere. He still wasn’t comfortable being inside again, he had gotten so used to being in the wild, sleeping under the open sky that he felt chocked in their usual motel rooms now. He slept better than he had in days which meant of course that he had the god dam dream again.

_Cas making it through the portal with him. Getting back home. Dean reaching out to hug him- stopping halfway and staring at those plush always-chapped lips. And doing what he had wanted to do ever since finding Cas by that river bed, leaning in and finally, tasting his Angel._

 It was the same every time. He figured it was his brain and heart warring with each other. He was so pissed at himself for failing his love, for never telling Cas how he felt, how he has always felt. His subconscious wanted to fix it so badly that it played that false memory over and over and over in the desperate hope that it would become real. Only to have him wake with that terrible empty place inside him screaming in agony when he realized that he was still without Cas. The hallucinations were new though. He was sure he was headed for an actual honest to God break down after the first one. The dreams at night apparently weren’t painful enough- he now had to suffer random sightings of the man he loved while he was lucid. He almost crashed the Impala the first time, he swore he saw Cas walking down a forest road when he was on a beer run last week. He was so frazzled he almost told Sam, but then they had gotten sucked into a case which was good. Dean didn’t need his brother locking him up in a psych ward, been there done that.

 Today he figured he’d stop for breakfast to make it up to Sammy for walking out like a soap opera character and hopefully that would distract his brother from trying to talk to him about his feelings. Dean couldn’t tell Sam, he would break the careful dam he had built around his broken heart and he knew he would not survive the flood. Sam was just getting out of the shower when he got back and the breakfast ploy worked, he got an update on the missing people from him instead.

 Later that night he was reading up on the case, hoping to find something they missed, mostly trying to stay awake. He couldn’t stand to dream again, not this soon after the last one. It was stormy outside, it felt almost like nature was reflecting Dean’s turmoil back at him, the thunder was oddly soothing. One particularly bright clash drew his attention to the window – and there _he_ was just standing in the rain. Cas in all his bearded glory just staring at Dean through the glass. Dean rushed over and of course- there was nothing there, only his own reflection mocking him. He tried his best to slow down his racing heart and keep the tears that were stinging at his eyes from escaping when he heard Sam shuffle.

“Dean what’s going on?” Sam asked from behind him “You alright?”

“I don’t know…I just saw somet…” Dean tried to get out, steadying his voice while his eyes desperately searched the parking lot outside.

“Uh, you saw what?” Sam asks sitting up in his bed.

“Cas” he manages to breathe out. God saying his name hurt.

“Cas? Where?” Sam asks sidling up beside him.

“Right there.” Dean eyes the spot he could swear the angel was standing in not two minutes ago. “And.. and earlier, on the road…” he blurts out, feeling like he is losing his mind “I feel like I’m seeing him…”

“That’s…not… possible. I mean -you said it yourself, you made it out and he didn’t, right? Sam reasons.

“I tried so hard to get us the hell out of there” Dean feels like he can’t stop now that he started.

“I know you did” Sam soothes as Dean paces to the other side of the room.

“You know I could have pulled him out. I just don’t understand why he didn’t try harder” he says out loud what he must think at least a thousand times every day. His back turned to his brother-he can’t look at him right now.

“Dean …you did everything you could” Sam says walking over, clearly trying to get Dean to look at him while he speaks.

“Yeah well then why do I feel like crap” Dean averts his eyes, staring at the carpet, clenching his jaw. This is more honest than he meant to get, too close to the raw nerves, to the real reason he is drowning.

“Survivors guilt?” Sam hazards, Dean supposes there is some truth to that, but knows that it’s not the real issue.

“Hmm” Dean can’t form a more verbal response, he can feel the emotions stuck in his throat, if he talks now, his voice will falter.

“If you let it, this is going to keep messing with you, you gotta walk past it” Sam offers, and puts his hand on his shoulder briefly before walking to the bathroom.

 Dean takes a deep steadying breath, part of him, the part that is still mad at Sam thinks. “Easy for you to say, that’s what you did isn’t it. You didn’t let survivor’s guilt stop you from moving on.” But he tamps that shit down. That is not what he is dealing with now, besides he is trying to forgive and forget. Dean doesn’t sleep that night- he keeps staring at the window and in the dark he lets silent tears streak down his cheeks as he replays the last few days in purgatory. _Cas and him and Benny. Finding the portal. Cas slipping through his hands_. His pillow is damp the next morning and he flips it over – Sam doesn’t need to ask more questions.

 The next morning Dean is brushing his teeth after getting dressed while Sam is sitting outside the bathroom reading up on more leads. Dean is rinsing and Sam is reading out loud- something about Rome. “So, we going to Rome, wouldn’t be too shabby” Dean asks, mostly to let Sam know he was at least pretending to listen. He hears Sam make an amused sound and reaches for the towel. That’s when he hears it, the sound he thought he would never hear again, the sound of angel wings flapping into the room. He figures his mind is adding in some auditory hallucinations and he straightens up.

 Looking in the mirror he sees _Cas_ , behind him. This time he doesn’t mess around, spinning around trying not to take his eyes off the man. He takes in the sight of him, his scruffy beard, the filthy trench coat and those eyes staring right back at him. Cas’ lips are parted and his head is doing that tilting thing that makes Dean’s stomach drop. He tries not to breathe, scared he might chase the specter of Cas away if he moves.

Then Cas says “Hello Dean” like he always says it. In that unbelievably sexy low voice and Dean thinks it’s the most beautiful sound he has ever heard. He stares at his angel. Eyes raking over him hungrily, looking him over from his head to his feet, swallowing loudly, his eyes coming to rest on ocean blue ones.

 He can’t speak. His voice fails him and all that comes out is a strangled sound, low and desperate. Cas is still there, Dean blinks and he is _still_ there! He has to be sure though so he reaches out with a trembling hand. He will deny it later but he moans when his hand comes into contact with a solid, muscular chest. Cas is really back. Dean doesn’t think, he fists his hand in the dirty fabric of Cas’ coat and steps closer.

 Flashing back briefly to the last time they were standing this close in a bathroom, when Dean had given Cas the “personal space” reminder. God he was taking that rule back right now. He crowds closer to the Angel, inhales the sharp stench of dirt, blood, and Cas. He looks up into those eyes, Cas is breathing faster now and his eyes keep dropping to Dean’s lips. Dean brings his other hand up and cups his angel’s cheek tenderly. “Cas…” he breathes out hoarsely, his voice rough with emotion and desire. Dean crashes his lips to the other mans with a hungry growl. Cas’ lips are softer than he imagined, and his entire body tingles as he moves against his mouth. It takes the angel all of two seconds to get with the program -and his right hand is in Dean’s hair and the other snakes around his back pulling them flush together. The kiss gets more heated and Dean wraps his own arms around Cas, letting a low, wanton moan escape from his throat when he moves to reposition his limbs.

 Sam apparently heard said moan because the next thing Dean hears is his brother saying “What are you doing in there? Oh, God are you jacking off with the door open???? Gross dude how many times…” he trails off.

 Dean reluctantly stops kissing Cas and brings his head up to the open door way where Sam is standing slack jawed and wide eyed. “Wha…wha…when…wha…” Moose gets less articulate the longer he stares at his brother wrapped up in the arms of a very dirty, very real, very man shaped angel. This was not something that happened every day. Or ever. Cas was back apparently. Which was huge. And Dean was making out with him. Which was _huger!_ Is that a word? When did that happen? Was Dean gay? Had he missed this, had they always been that way? He knew they had a “more profound bond” or whatever but he didn’t think it meant that they were rounding bases together! Sam needed to breathe, and sit down, maybe lay down.

 Dean smirked at his clearly stunned brother. He got that this must be a shock to the kid, hell Dean was still not sure he wasn’t about to panic himself, but he really didn’t want to get side tracked right now. He did not want to have a long discussion about his sexuality and his feelings and questions about where Cas had come from. All Dean wanted right now was to tell Cas how much he loved him and then show him if he let him. He was done wasting time; he’d ask questions later. Right now Dean wanted to make love to Cas before life got in the way again.

“Hey Sam, close your mouth would ya” He said with some humor in his voice, his heart was bubbling over with joy and he couldn’t even really tease his little brother – he was too happy. Cas curled his fingers into Deans shirt and nuzzled into his neck. It gave Dean chills when he felt that beard run over his tender skin and his already hard dick pulsed with interest, not for the first time. Sam snapped his mouth closed so forcefully Dean heard his teeth clash.

“I get that you must have a million questions, but umm…do you think you could give us some time first? “Dean asked and he felt a flush creep up his face, not daring to see Cas’ reaction to that.

“Yeah, yeah, um… of course Dean. Sure. Um, I will go get some dinner?” Sam managed to get out. “Glad you’re back Cas” he added glancing over to the Angel very briefly and blushing when he saw that Cas was nibbling Dean’s ear. “Um, maybe I will catch a movie too…see you in a few hours” Sam squeaked out and spun leaving the room in a hurry.

 Dean yelled after him “Thanks bro!” And looked down to face Cas. Cas looked horny as fuck, his pupils were blown and his was panting slightly. Dean moaned a little again as his dick reacted to the thought that he was the reason the angel looked so aroused. Cas’ voice cracked a little and somehow sounded even lower when he said “Deeean…I want you.”

God, Dean thought he might come right there. He laughed a little huff as Cas rutted his own cock against Dean’s leg. “Cas, fuck. You have no idea how much I hoped you’d say that! And man I would love to get you in one of those beds, but- no offense buddy, you are kinda gross right now.” He smiled a salacious smile at his angel. ]

Cas looked embarrassed and starting to withdraw from Dean when he quickly added “So how about we shower first huh? “he wagged his eyebrows at Cas when he looked back up. “Okay” Cas sighed and started taking off his coat. Dean ran the shower to get the water just right while toeing off his shoes. He turned around and grabbed Cas’ scrub top and pulled It over his head. It made his hair stick in different directions and Dean had to kiss him again. Cas took Dean’s over shirt off without breaking the contact of their greedy lips and Dean was kinda impressed when Cas got his jeans down too. They broke apart and Dean ripped his own Tee off as Cass got his scrub bottoms off, apparently the angel went through purgatory _commando_.

He was naked and Dean had to stop what he was doing and just take in the sight. Cas was all tan skin, smeared in mud and god-knows-what over lean muscle. His hip bones were angular and god Dean wanted to grab them, his eyes got stuck on the thick, smooth cock bobbing between meaty thighs. Dean gulped, and his own dick leaked pre cum into his boxers.

Dean had never been with a guy before, never even fantasized about another dude; but he didn’t think he had ever been this turned on in his life. He had thought about making love to Cas a million times, but he never really imagined the details, like how he would react to another man’s cock, or who would do what. Cas was just always _Cas_. But he was most definitely a man, and Dean was a little surprised by how unfazed he was. He wanted to touch, kiss and lick every inch of his glorious body.

Dean snapped out of his daze and got naked too before looking up at Cas. It was the angel’s turn to ogle. He drank Dean in from head to toe and was clearly enjoying it, Dean saw a bead a pre-cum roll down Cas’ member as he was staring at Dean’s rock hard dick.

“Like what you see?” Dean preened as he pulled Cas by the arm and got in the shower. “Oh yes. You are beautiful Dean.” Cas moaned as he followed Dean and got hit by the warm spray. Dean flushed a little at that but pulled the angel in for another kiss instead of showing his discomfort at the compliment. The water felt amazing, pulsing down on their bodies as they pulled at each other. Dean pressed his tongue against the angels’ plump bottom lip and his mouth opened for him with a groan. Their tongues sensuously danced in and out of each other’s hot mouths and Dean ran his hands down to grip at Cas’ perfect ass.

God this was bliss, Dean started kissing down Cas’ neck and the sounds his angel was making was driving him mad. They slotted their legs together and were slowly rutting their hips in little thrusts, making their breathing erratic. Dean needed to focus on the task at hand though. “Uhnnnggg…Cas.” He managed to get out. “Cas, let’s get you cleaned so we can take this to the bed.” Cas pouted when Dean straightened and started lathering his hands with the complimentary soap. Dean reached out and began washing Cas’ chest and arms. Cas seemed a little startled at how good it felt and let a low groan escape as Dean worked the soap into his skin. Dean shifted to reach more dirty skin and accidentally brushed their cocks together. It felt incredible, his legs almost buckled and Cas made a rumbling sound and grasped his shoulders almost painfully.

“Deeeaaannn….mmmm, that felt…” Cas gasped out when they separated a little. Dean looked at his face again, his hair was matted down and his mouth slightly open, he was panting and seemed like he was ready to spring into action any second now. The dirt and most of the grime had washed down the drain and Dean was _so_ over the whole shower thing right now. He needed to have Cas on the bed …now! “Bed” was all he managed to get out before he attacked Cas’ lips again.

They stumbled in a tangle of limbs out of the shower and somehow managed to fall on to the bed together without ever breaking apart. Cas rolled on top of Dean and he was shocked to find that his legs had spread automatically, letting Cas settle there with their dicks pushed against his stomach. It felt amazing having them move over each other and Dean reached down to take them both in his hand. Cas moaned loudly when his fingers curled around them and he used his thumb to collect some pre cum form their tips before slowly stroking down once.

“Dean!” Cas cried as his hips involuntarily fucked into Dean’s hand. His eyes were wide as he stared down at him breathing hard. “Cas, how about it, can you conjure up some lube?” Dean asked never taking his eyes off the angels and he stroked down again, suddenly finding their cocks slick with fluid. He smiled lasciviously at his devious angel when he felt some liquid pooled between his ass too.

“Awfully presumptions of you Cas” he mock chided as he kept stroking their dicks together trying not to panic at what that meant. Cas wanted to fuck him. He never really thought about bottoming, he wasn’t against it, if Cas wanted to, then he would, it’s just not something he saw coming. He was nervous now, he had never done this, what if he sucked at it. What if he couldn’t go through with it.

Cas must have sensed his distress because he stilled Dean’s hand. “Dean, I want to make love to you. I have never shared this with anyone in all my time, and I know you have never done this before either. I want to have our first time be with each other. I want this to be new for both of us. If you do not wish to go any further I understand, we can take it slow. I just want to be with you…I..” he trailed off leaving the last part unsaid.

Dean stared into those eyes, the eyes of the man he loved. God he could feel his heart swell in his chest at Cas’ words. He was right, Dean had never done this and it would be special if they both lost their virginities, as it were, together. He wanted that now more than ever. In that instant he regretted every other lover he ever had. He never thought he would be here, about to make love to a man, not just any man -an angel. His angel, he wanted to give him everything. He never wanted to be with anyone else ever again. That thought should have freaked Dean out, but it didn’t, it made him smile, he felt a heavy weight lift from his chest as he gave himself over to Cas. He kissed Cas, passionately and pulled away when he needed to breathe again.

“Cas, I want to. I want to feel you inside me… make love to me.” He whispered as he stroked his fingers through dark, still wet hair. Cas rolled his hips down and made a low growl as they slotted closer together. Dean grabbed their cocks again and began stroking up and down as Cas sucked at his throat. There was a pulse point that had Dean bucking up against Cas as he worked a bruise into Dean’s skin, his hands running down Dean’s sides. “Dean” he panted out as Dean bucked again “need you”.

There was finger rubbing the now warm liquid around Dean’s opening all of a sudden and he gasped when he felt it circling with increasing pressure. Cas sensed his apprehension and started kissing down his stomach. His face was level with Dean’s cock a few seconds later, little pants of air making Dean tingle with anticipation. He moaned like porn star when he felt Cas lick him from the base to the tip. He swirled his tongue in the slit, sucking the pre cum that was leaking from Dean in a steady flow. God, Cas was good at this, fuck, if this was him with no experience Dean smirked thinking what he’d be able to do once he had some. Looking down as Cas took him in his mouth was hottest thing Dean had ever seen and he had to fight his orgasm back down or he was gonna be done faster than a 14-year-old.

“Oh fuck Cas. Ohgodthatsgood….oooohhh,mmmmhh!” he moaned as Cas took all of him. It was no small feat, Dean was endowed.

Cas was alternating between licking him and sucking him down his throat and Dean was writhing in so much pleasure he almost missed the finger breaching his tight ring of muscle. He gasped as Cas sucked him down and pushed into him at the same time.

“OH Fuck Cas!!!Oh…oh god, oh if you- keep-that -up-I’m not gonna-last much longer!” he managed to pant out. And then Cas just moaned around his cock and worked a second digit into him and Dean was flying! His vision whited out and he came so hard he thought he might be having a stroke or something. His entire body coiled and released with a searing pleasure that had him screaming Cas’ name over and over. Cas just swallowed all of him down and grinned up at him as he scissored his fingers relentlessly in Dean’s ass.

“Was that good?” he asked as a blush creeped up his cheeks.

“Oh God Cas, that was the best blow job of my life, I think you ruined me for anyone else!”

“Good” Cas said, a little seriously and Dean smiled at him, at the possessive tone his angel used.

“I need to be inside you now Dean” Cas said sounding desperate as he moved back up Dean’s body. He captured the angels’ mouth in a heated kiss as Cas lined up their hips. He felt the blunt tip of Cas’ thick cock push against him slowly. God he was really about to do this; he was gonna have sex with Castiel-Angel of the freaking Lord. His Cas was back, and naked, on top of him, and he wanted this more than he wanted his next breath. Dean pushed his ass against Cas’ cock and felt Cas shudder as his tip breached Dean’s tight muscle. “Deeaaaan” Cas moaned as he slowly pushed into Deans heat. Dean felt himself stretch and it felt strange but amazing. Cas sunk down into him until he finally bottomed out and he just stayed still catching his breath and staring at Dean. Dean’s breathing was labored and his face flush with desire, his spent cock was already twitching again and he stared back at Castiel in awe. “I love you” he confessed without thinking and froze.

 _Fuck_ , he had not meant to blurt that out in the middle of sex, he’d never said that to anyone before. This was fucking terrifying, they haven’t even talked about anything yet, _Christ_ -they just kissed for the first time not 30 minutes ago. And Dean was confessing his love to the guy, fuck, what if Cas didn’t feel the same! Shit he just had to open his mouth!

Castiel’s eyes welled up as he stared down at Dean, his breath catching:” I love you too Dean” he started moving his hips “Always have and always will”. Dean let go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding and kissed Cas furiously.

Cas shifted and started snapping his hips forward, and he hit Dean’s prostate sending him reeling in electric pleasure “FUCK!” he yelped, “Cas, oh GOD, do that again!” Cas sped up his pace a little, sending sparks up and down Dean’s body with every thrust. Dean felt his body building up to an orgasm he wasn’t sure he was going to survive, his cock was twitching and throbbing between them and he saw sparks every time Cas’ dick plunged into him. “Dean, oh, you feel so good. I never want to stop doing this. So beautiful; mine…mine…” Cas started rambling in what Dean thought was Enochian but he was beyond words now too, moaning and gasping as Cas fucked into him mercilessly.

“CAS! I’m gonna come! Caaass!” Dean’s cock shot a huge load between them, completely untouched and his body was flooded with the most intense orgasm of his life. Pleasure pulsed through every nerve ending and sparked anew every time Cas hit that spot deep inside him. The clenching of Dean’s body around Cas sent him off on his own orgasm, his vessel almost failed to contain him as his grace exploded along with his cock. Pulsing come and grace deep into Dean as his wings manifested in sheer uncontrolled bliss. Cas called out Dean’s name over and over as he came, and was still moaning it softly as he collapsed against Dean’s chest.

“Wow. That was unbelievable”: Dean finally managed. His heart was still pounding and he was still a little breathless and they lay tangled in a boneless puddle.

“That was very good indeed” Cas smiled. They lay like that, basking in their bliss for several minutes. Dean kissed the top of Cas’ head:” This isn’t a dream is it?” he asked, more to the universe then Cas.

“No Dean, although I have had similar ones” Cas assures him.

“I thought I lost you Cas. I thought I would never see you again. I had these really vivid dreams about you- but I would always wake up alone. And then I started seeing you- while I was awake, in the most random places. I was losing my mind I missed you so much Cas. We can figure out everything else later, I don’t care how you are back, I just want you to stay. Will you stay with me?” Dean blurted out, sitting up a little to look at Cas.

“What are you asking Dean?” Cas looked up at Dean, folding his wings that were still corporeal behind his back.

“I want you to stay with me. And Sam of course. Stay. Hunt with us, sleep in my bed every night. Stay.” Dean pleaded. “Ok Dean. I will stay with you for as long as you want me. I love you and there is nowhere I would rather be.” Cas promised and kissed Dean again, still amazed that he could do that now.

They made love again, this time Dean figured out that Cas’ wings were very, very sensitive and Cas exploded all the light bulbs in the room. They would talk about how the Angel had gotten out of purgatory, and what they were now and how to tell Sam about it later. Cas would explain how he had been reaching out to Dean, not at full power yet, that Dean had not been crazy.

But right now, they were just loving each other and scarring the neighbors, and maybe Sam if he dared to come back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo there it is...my first attempt at smutty-ness.... leave me some feedback, did you like it? Should I stop inflicting my writing on the world? Thanks... (blushing from under my desk)


End file.
